<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in 4k by AstridEquinox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973039">Caught in 4k</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/pseuds/AstridEquinox'>AstridEquinox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Awesamdude - Fandom, DropsByPonk - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Cheating(?), Cock Slut, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Large Cock, Lemon, M/M, Ponk takes control of Sam because he deserves it, Power Bottom, Punz is a chill ass dude, Sam is a jerk stop flirting with Andrea and focus on your boyfriend come on now, Slut Shaming, Smut, bj, blowjob, flirty Sam, he needs to be put in his place, this is all consensual!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/pseuds/AstridEquinox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too long since he had been able to take someone like this.</p><p>He had been wanting to do it with Sam for a while.</p><p>Sam deserved to be scared of him. Ponk wouldn’t let him stay safe, not after being around Andrea to a sickening extent. There was nothing special about her. She was just another pretty worker, one that seemed to take a liking to the handsome man that he called his.</p><p>Sam was his. Ponk would make sure of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught in 4k</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal1660/gifts">Primal1660</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearIsGone/gifts">GearIsGone</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Samponk is not appreciated enough as a ship :(</p><p>I'm glad that it's starting to get more recognition but I thought that I would write something like this. I've been wanting to write about Ponkie and Sammy for a while now, but I just never got around to it. I've been working on this fic every day for around a week though, so hopefully, it's up to par. I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ponk was mad at Sam.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that flirting with others was part of their job, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t still get jealous. He and Sam had met through the porn industry, and while they had a happy relationship as is, it was always hard for them to see each other sleeping with other people. It was part of the contract and their audience liked seeing them with a variety of partners, but it seemed that Ponk was sleeping with a lot fewer people than Sam was.</p><p> </p><p>Sam was quite obviously the favorite of the two. He and Ponk were easily rated as the two highest pornstars at Badlands Industry, but since a large portion of the viewers were probably wanting to get fucked instead of fuck someone else, they preferred to watch a burly man with a cute sub instead of the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was fine with playing off his role as a helpless sub. Porn was not something that was meant to be real — not where he worked — it was meant to be <em> appealing </em>. Some people couldn’t understand that smaller and skinnier men could take control in their little ways, but that was fine. If anything, it made those moments a lot more intimate. Ponk had never done it with Sam or any of the other porn stars that he had worked with, and he was intent on hiding that talent for as long as possible, but his anger peaked when he saw the way that Sam behaved with that one girl.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea.</p><p> </p><p>She was beautiful and talented in almost every regard. Ponk knew that Sam was his boyfriend and ultimately attracted to him alone, but that didn’t mean that he restrained himself from flirting with Miss Botez. Even if it was an act then it didn’t have to be that way when they were off of the set, and Ponk had seen the things that Sam would say to her.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a nice shoot, Miss Botez. I wouldn’t be opposed to doing them with you more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Andrea! I see that you’re coming off another set! Did they fuck you as well as I can?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lookin’ great today, Andri, but I bet that lace would look better around your neck!”</p><p> </p><p>Andri.</p><p> </p><p>Sam even had a nickname for her.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk knew that there was a possibility that Sam was doing this to get under his skin, but he also entertained the fact that he was trying to lead her on. Perhaps it felt good to him to have someone like him. It was obvious that he and Andrea were getting closer, and if they got too close, Ponk didn’t know what he would do.</p><p> </p><p>He had to stop this.</p><p> </p><p>He had to remind Sam who he belonged to.</p><p> </p><p>He came up with a plan.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk would play Sam at his own game. He would show his boyfriend how it felt to watch the man that he loved to flirt with some other worker. Sam would be pissed and try to drag him off, but Ponk would easily regain control of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Sam thought that he could get away with whatever he wanted, but that was <em> not </em> the case. Ponk needed to remind him where he stood. He would do that and show Sam how easily he could take control, how he was wrapped tightly around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>It was only fair.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ponk deliberately chose someone that looked similar to Sam. Luke — or Punz, as he went by online — was another strong blond that was naturally attractive. He might seem intimidating to others at first and he was depicted that way in his shoots, but in reality, he was a big sweetheart. He was also close with Ponk and knew that he was dating Sam, so Ponk assumed that by flirting with Luke, he could play it off as some friendly teasing.</p><p> </p><p>To the naked eye — or Sam’s, however — it would appear that he was trying to flirt with someone else. </p><p> </p><p>Ponk planned the setting so that it would happen right as Sam was walking out of one of his shoots with Andrea. He supposed there was no harm in reminding her that Sam was taken. She knew that the two of them were together but had crossed Ponk’s boundaries ages ago, so Sam making a scene would remind her as well.</p><p> </p><p>There had already been a conversation going down between the two of them, but Ponk didn’t care about whatever Luke had to say. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for him, but rather that he had more important things to try and achieve. He knew that Luke would understand. Luke was his best friend, after all, and the one that had <em> got </em> him into the porn industry in the first place. Everything would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>The moment that Ponk heard those familiar footsteps, he put his plan into action. There were muffled voices behind him that could only be Sam and Andrea, so the show wouldn’t be for the wrong person. </p><p> </p><p>He was a natural actor.</p><p> </p><p>Luke was currently his coworker.</p><p> </p><p>It was showtime.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Luke’s torso, pressing himself up closer to his chest. It was not new for him to give his friends hugs, but this one would be longer. Luke smiled, not thinking anything much of it, then allowed his chin to rest on the top of Ponk’s head. Ponk only pressed his ear against his friend’s chest, hearing the steady heartbeat resonating throughout him.</p><p> </p><p>When Ponk heard the voices behind him stop, he knew that he was already getting to Sam. He grinned. Sam would pay for hurting him before.</p><p> </p><p>Luke caught a glimpse of Sam and Andrea, then seemed to get the point. He nodded and gently brought his hand up to slide over Ponk’s mask, almost as if he was carding through his hair. Ponk <em> never </em> let anyone touch his mask, so this was big for him. While he trusted Luke to make sure that he was safe and that his identity was concealed, he rarely let him put his hands on any part of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk heard a slightly agitated grumble behind him, signifying that his plan was working. He licked his lips and slid his hands further down Luke’s body, letting them rest on his hips. Luke was mildly surprised but again didn’t question anything. He let it happen. He was such a good friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sammy?” That familiar female voice piped up, tone lifted with anxiousness. Ponk had to hold himself back from visibly growling, turning around to glare at her and let her know that she needed to back off. However, he was an actor, and this was one of the times in which his talent would prove useful.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk pulled his face away from Luke’s chest, tilting his head back. His eyes were sparkling as he gazed at the blond, moving his right hand up to gently caress Luke’s left cheek. The strong actor leaned into it, letting his eyes flutter closed. Ponk allowed his eyes to linger on those long lashes for a moment too long.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he had to be getting to Sam by now.</p><p> </p><p>He had to be crossing the boundary.</p><p> </p><p>He was only ever this affectionate with Sam, and even then he was still fairly reserved. This was unlike him. The only time that he got this clingy was when he was in the privacy of their shared apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Punzie,” Ponk grinned, letting the name flow like honey off of his lips, “it’s been a while since we’ve hung out. Are you free right now? I’d <em> love </em>to find somewhere nice to go.”</p><p> </p><p>If Luke hadn’t known what was going on before, he did now. The way that Ponk was wiggling his eyebrows and how Sam was glaring at him revealed it all. It was clear that Ponk was trying to rile Samuel up, and Luke, being the amazing friend that he was, decided to make a move that would possibly get him in trouble with the number one porn star later on.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk felt Luke bring one of his hands down, intertwining their fingers. He blushed lightly, the apples of his cheeks visible through the eyehole of the mask. The taller man’s other arm snaked around his waist, making sure that their hips were pressed firmly against each other. Ponk was so close that he could feel Luke’s breath shudder, tickling his neck as he bent down to mumble his next words into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d <em> love </em> that, Ponkie,” he drawled, voice low but loud enough for both Sam and Andrea to hear. “Luckily for you, I am free right now. It sucks that you don’t have plans, though. I thought that you would surely be spending time with your <em> boyfriend </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The shorter man froze, taking a moment to process Luke’s words. He was always a good mind-reader, but sometimes Ponk forgot that he was also a very good actor. After blinking a few times, Ponk regained his composure, sliding his free hand up Luke’s clothed chest so that his fingers could curl in that golden chain.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately for him, I’ve <em> made </em> plans,” Ponk purred, hearing a shocked gasp from Sam behind him. “What do you say we get out of here, Punzie? I’d love to spend time with a <em> real </em> man, one that <em> knows </em> how to treat me.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke nodded, pulling back from Ponk. Their hands were still intertwined, bigger one a stark contrast to the smaller that was almost engulfed by its mass. He turned as if he were going somewhere, Ponk following suit. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Ponk was worried that Sam wouldn’t try anything.</p><p> </p><p>What if he was content with Andrea?</p><p> </p><p>What if he wasn’t enough anymore?</p><p> </p><p>What if he had lost him?</p><p> </p><p>The doubts began to pile up as he walked with Luke, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He didn’t want this to be the reason that he and Sam possibly broke off. He loved the blond, and he would sit down and have a formal conversation if need be, but this was so much more fun to do. Luke squeezed his hand reassuringly, a small gesture that Ponk appreciated through trying to hold back his panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>He and Luke had reached the front doors of the building, Ponk letting his hand come forward to rest on the bar that would push it open.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Sam didn’t want him.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps this was it.</p><p> </p><p>He bit back a sob, about to let his body weight come forward to reveal his exit, but he was being spun around and yanked away from Luke before he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk yelped at the sudden feeling, allowing his body to be manhandled. He turned around, met face-to-face with none other than his loving boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Well, he didn’t look so loving now.</p><p> </p><p>He looked pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, <em> Lukas </em> ,” Sam snapped, shooting a glare his way, “but Ponkie <em> does </em> have plans tonight. He’s spending it with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was surprised. He wouldn’t have been as affected before, but after the doubts that he had been having, this was a nice way to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>He could now be confident in the fact that Sam wouldn’t leave him.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t let him go with another man.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t allow Ponk to be with others outside of work.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Sam, Ponk could not say the same for him.</p><p> </p><p>Sam needed to learn his place, so Ponk allowed himself to slip back into that comfortable persona. He wanted to let his boyfriend know just how <em> jealous </em> and <em> angry </em>he had recently been.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to give Mr. Perfect a taste of his own medicine.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, Sammy?” Ponk beamed, entirely too confident for Sam’s liking. “Sad that you’re not the one that is going to spend time with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your boyfriend, <em> Bitch </em>,” Sam sneered, making sure that Luke was not able to hear him. He cast another warning glance towards the other, letting him know to back off, but Luke wasn’t phased. He simply allowed himself to leave the situation, knowing that Ponk and Sam would work it out themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch?” Ponk snorted, glaring right back at him. “I can’t be your bitch if you’re barely spending time with me. Where’s that <em> bitch </em> you’re always eye-fucking?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam blinked, eyes going wide at the realization. Ponk was mad at him for spending time with Andrea Botez. Why? It was his job! “Seriously?” He snapped, eyes dark and unforgiving. “You’re mad at me because I’m <em> working </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Ponk balled his hands into fists, moving one to curl in the fabric of Sam’s shirt. He pulled the other closer to his face, feeling his warm breath on the skin of his nose. “It’s not <em> just </em> working. <em> Anyone </em> can see that,” he growled, tone cold and unforgiving. Sam flinched at this, and Ponk took it as his opening.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man took a step back from the taller, looking his boyfriend up and down. “You want to spend time with me? Fine. I’ll spend time with you,” he determined, grabbing his wrist tightly. Sam let out a disgruntled noise, eyes going wide at the surprising strength of Ponk. The shorter dragged him along, eventually pulling him into a janitor’s closet. The moment that the door closed behind them he took off his mask, pushing Sam up against the wall. Once the fabric was thrown askew somewhere in the room, Ponk allowed himself to take control with the connection of their lips.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing soft behind the kiss. Ponk poured all his feelings out to Sam, no words needing to be spoken to convey everything that he had been holding back. He was fine with watching his boyfriend succeed, but he hated when it was other workers. It was their job, however, so he could handle it most times, but not when all Sam seemed to do was flirt with Andrea and try to get her alone every chance that he could. Ponk honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if he found out that they had fucked on more than one occasion when they didn’t have to for a shoot.</p><p> </p><p>Sam had melted into the kiss, body trembling slightly under the other. Some part of Ponk felt that he should have been cautious, should have checked in with Sam to make sure that everything was okay, but the sadist in him told him otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>It had been too long since he had been able to take someone like this.</p><p> </p><p>He had been wanting to do it with Sam for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Sam<em> deserved </em> to be scared of him. Ponk wouldn’t let him stay safe, not after being around Andrea to a sickening extent. There was nothing special about her. She was just another pretty worker, one that seemed to take a liking to the handsome man that he called <em> his </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sam was <em> his </em>. Ponk would make sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>The moment that their lips parted, Ponk didn’t give Sam a moment to speak. He curled one of his hands tightly around his throat, fingers pressing into the sides of that tanned neck. Ponk reveled in the gasp that he had produced from the other man, the wheezing noise that told him Sam’s airflow was being restricted. He deserved this.</p><p> </p><p>While Ponk’s hand pressed red marks into Sam’s skin, he decided to get a good look at him. He saw his boyfriend’s face increasingly getting paler, eyes going lidded as the air left him. His mouth was parted, gasping for air, and he could see spit already building in the corner of his cheek. Ponk sneered in response, chocolate brown eyes meeting dark blue ones. He didn’t feel bad for him whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think that I wouldn’t notice your behavior towards her?” He laughed, but it was devoid of humor. “Did you think that I wouldn’t care? It’s been all I could think about, Sammy. All I could think about is <em> you </em> being with <em> her </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam said nothing, not knowing if he was allowed to. His breaths became labored to the point where he needed a break, moving his fingers forward to tap against Ponk’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>One, two, three.</p><p> </p><p>A signal that he needed to back off.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk rolled his eyes and immediately let Sam go, watching as the man crumpled to the ground on shaky legs. Sam panted and moved so that he was on all fours, catching his breath. He blinked a few times before looking up at Ponk, slivers of light through the door cracks enunciating certain aspects of his face.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man moved his foot so that it was on top of Sam’s back, pressing him back down against the ground. He was unforgiving, eyes dark and mouth twisted cruelly. Sam cried out but no noise left his throat, the harsh pressure of the leg on top of him keeping his chest as close to the ground as it could get.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter with you?” Ponk continued, digging the edge of his boot farther against his back. “How stupid do you have to be? How stupid did you think <em> I </em> was?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam said nothing in response. He had no words. What could he possibly say to make up with Ponk? He knew now that he had fucked up, and his boyfriend was the maddest that he had ever seen him.</p><p> </p><p>The weight was lifted from Sam’s back, and it felt like he had finally gotten rid of some sort of stress he had been dealing with. He maintained his silence, not even bothering to argue with Ponk. He didn’t want to anger his boyfriend even more, and he knew that he deserved every bit of the punishment that the shorter one had in store for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your head hung low and don’t you dare look up. Close your eyes while you’re at it,” Ponk stated, and it wasn’t up for question. Sam didn’t move his head from where it was, following the order. The closet was already shrouded in a blanket of darkness, but by closing his eyes he kept himself from seeing any sort of light, any sort of shadow. </p><p> </p><p>He was alone. </p><p> </p><p>Was this what Ponk had felt like before?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know, but if it was, he wanted to leave. He wanted to open his eyes and see his amazing boyfriend, his stunning smile, his kissable lips. He wanted to cuddle him and let him rest his head against his chest, whisper praises into his ear, treat him well in and out of intimacy.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed that he hadn’t been doing that.</p><p> </p><p>There was no excuse.</p><p> </p><p>All he could do was take his punishment and hope for the best.</p><p> </p><p>With his sight blocked, Sam’s other senses were enhanced. He could hear the sound of the zipper much louder now, feel the coolness of the concrete below him, smell the familiar odor of chemicals that were stored for later use in cleaning the sets. The area in which he was in clicked, everything clicked, and he now understood how pathetic he must look on an entirely new level.</p><p> </p><p>“Open,” came a gruff voice, to which Sam let his jaw drop. He heard an amused chuckle from the man above him, one that he had heard so many times before, then felt something prod at the side of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Sam knew what it was. Anyone would know.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk’s cock dragged teasingly across his lips, letting some of the sticky precum be spread over the expanse of his skin. Sam was shocked, not expecting Ponk to get hard from a rougher scene like this. He supposed that he and the other had not been dating that long, however, so there were still lots of things to learn about him.</p><p> </p><p>Being around Andrea so much didn’t help.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, <em> finally </em>, Ponk allowed the tip of himself to slide into Sam’s mouth. Sam groaned from the feeling, trying to close his lips around the appendage, but Ponk had other plans. He let his fingers slide into Sam’s mouth along with the head of his cock, curling tightly around his bottom row of teeth and keeping his jaw lax. Sam whined from the realization, but all he got was a condescending click of the tongue from the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to use you like the slut that you are,” Ponk told him, not even bothering to beat around the bush. “You can’t even deny it. We’re fucking <em> dating </em>, Sam, and you can’t even spend a decent amount of time with me! All you care about is getting laid, getting anyone you scarcely know to like you back, and you’ve succeeded. Congratulations. You must be ecstatic.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam didn’t feel ecstatic. He felt terrible, knowing that Ponk had been hurting on the inside, but felt the need to cover it up with a scene like this. Had his eyes been open, tears would have already been spilling down, but he could only sit there with his mouth open, a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin as Ponk’s length slid further down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>When the head of him brushed the back, Sam had to resist pulling away. He was not used to giving blowjobs, having always been on the receiving end instead, so it was no surprise that he had a gag reflex. He coughed erratically, but his head was kept where it was. Ponk had the decency to pull his hips back a bit but was soon pressing them forward once more.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few tries, but eventually, Sam was taking the whole of his boyfriend down his throat. Ponk was not the biggest, but Sam was not experienced, and it made the situation that much more challenging. After Ponk had bottomed out, he groaned, keeping himself still. Sam could feel some of his own saliva dripping onto the bottom of the floor beneath them, but he knew that he couldn’t move. Moving would render him disobedient, and with how upset Ponk already was, Sam didn’t want to test his limits.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Ponk began to move his hips back and forth. The thrusting motion was slow, still nice enough for Sam to get used to the new feeling, but just when he had started to get comfortable, the pace sped up. Small whines and moans erupted from the blond, hearing the lewd noise as Ponk hit the back of his throat. This wasn’t the most enjoyable thing in the world, but Sam knew that Ponk must be having a good time. He had just never known that the people who gave him oral had to go through <em> this </em>.</p><p> </p><p>When Ponk pulled back, Sam thought that he was going to climax, but much to his dismay, he didn’t. He instead allowed the tip of himself to rest on the surface of Sam’s tongue, keeping the weighted pressure there as a tease. Sam had no idea how he looked at that moment, but he knew that he must look like a <em> wreck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Sammy,” Ponk breathed, pulling the hand that was in his mouth out. “You really are a slut. Natural cocksucker, aren’t you? You got used to it so quickly after I trained you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam could only let out a wanton moan in response, hating the crack of his voice. He knew that it would be hoarse when he said Ponk’s name, but he believed that Ponk wouldn’t hate that. If anything, that would be appealing to Ponk, especially in this state.</p><p> </p><p>Smooth fingers carded through his hair, the ones from the dry hand that had been at Ponk’s side. Sam leaned into his grip, not caring how rough that he was being treated. He needed that small ounce of support, and he assumed that Ponk knew. He appreciated the small sign, the gesture that meant his loving boyfriend was still in there somewhere. He hadn’t lost him. Not this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Eyes. Open your eyes,” Ponk instructed, a soft smile present on his lips. Sam’s eyes immediately shot open, gazing up at Ponk as best as he could. Tears began streaming down his cheeks, mingling with the saliva that was already streaked across his face. He could barely make out the shape of him, but he knew that this was his Ponkie, and he would do <em> anything </em> for him. He had to prove that to be the case at that time.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk suddenly yanked Sam back by his hair, marveling at the sharp noise that he pulled from the other. He moved his cock so that it was bobbing against the outline of his throat, letting the sopping head trace delicately over the blond’s Adam’s Apple. Sam’s chest had always been broad, pectorals being more enunciated than others, a ripple of muscle hinted along his abdomen. He had no birthmarks but he did have a tattoo on the side of his hip, a small golden crown with a red ruby in the middle. It was simple, but it was a sign of dominance. </p><p> </p><p>Sam didn’t have dominance.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk had memorized his body. Even though Sam still had his shirt on, he knew what was hiding underneath. It was no secret.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man slid the hand from Sam’s hair all the way down the side of his neck, letting it curl under the flap of his jacket. His eyes were glinting playfully, pushing the material off of his shoulders. Sam moved his arms so that Ponk could help him get the first layer of clothing off, moving his hand to hook under the bottom of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“So needy, look at you. You’re as desperate as a little bitch,” Ponk raised his eyebrows, pulling the shirt up and off of Sam in one fluid motion. He watched as the cloth snagged on the underside of his jaw, eyes dilating at the sight. The movement was quick but it pulled Sam’s head back even more, exposing his defined collarbone and the small freckles that were at the sides of it.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was reminded at that moment how much he loved this man.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked like a god.</p><p> </p><p>But what was a god without his prophet?</p><p> </p><p>What even made a god above others?</p><p> </p><p>Who was to say that the rules could not be bent now and again?</p><p> </p><p>Ponk bent them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you what you want, Sammy,” Ponk murmured, watching a trail of saliva begin to run down the center of his chest. “I know you want your cock in me. I can see the way it strains against your pants. Only<em> I </em>can do that to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded in agreement, moaning as a verbal response. He blinked a few times, letting more tears stream down his cheeks so he could clear his gaze. Once his vision had returned to normal he caught sight of Ponk’s hands, now realizing what he had been doing with the other one.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was now four fingers deep in his ass, groaning from the stretch. He had been good about hiding what he had been doing, stifling his more submissive whines such that they sounded like eager growls. Sam was surprised at the fact that Ponk was able to do this: both finger himself and fuck into his throat at the same time. He had done it like a professional, and Sam couldn’t help but wonder where he had gotten that trick from.</p><p> </p><p>Sam hadn’t even noticed that he was still drooling, but when a drop of spit hit the top of his thigh, he knew that he was only embarrassing himself more. Ponk rolled his eyes when he realized this, pulling the slick hand out of his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even stand up, can you?” He frowned, eyes flicking up and down Sam’s form. “I haven’t done anything and you can barely <em> walk </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded. He didn’t know what else he could do. It was the truth, Ponk had barely done<em> anything </em> and he was already rendered useless.</p><p> </p><p>“Pathetic,” Ponk snapped, but moved so that he was sitting down next to Sam. He wiped both of his hands on his hips before bringing them forward, using one to fumble with his belt while the other hooked under the waistband of his slacks. Sam had never been one to dress without some sort of motive, and both he and Ponk knew that in this case, it had been to impress Andrea.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend wasted no time, sliding the belt out from its loops and pushing his slacks down to his ankles. Sam was completely naked aside from his boxers and golden chain, the one that he refused to take off no matter what. It was very dear to him, a gift from his sister before moving out of his family’s house a while back, and insisted that wearing it kept her close to his heart. He knew that Ponk would never <em> dream </em> of removing it, but he couldn’t help his anxiety from peaking.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk brought one of his hands up to Sam’s cheek, gently stroking his fingers over the skin. He spread the sticky saliva, the substance that was already beginning to dry. Sam’s eyes fluttered, some of the fluid getting stuck in his long lashes. Ponk thought that he looked absolutely breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody else can do this to you. Nobody else can control you like I can,” Ponk warned, to which Sam immediately found words to say in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody. Nobody else. Only you,” he croaked, throat constricting from the pain of taking his cock before. He bet that it was already red and bruised, being utilized for such a short period of time. The thought was humiliating.</p><p> </p><p>Despite how embarrassed Sam felt, however, Ponk seemed happy with his response. The shorted had been finding joy in making sure that Sam knew where he stood, and it had only been successful from the start. He would have to do this to Sam more often! He already knew that he <em> loved </em> seeing the other all desperate like he currently was.</p><p> </p><p>The shorter man pulled Sam’s boxers down, finally rendering him completely naked. He didn’t bother taking off his own shirt, only moving so that he was settled closer to Sam’s length. He admired the sight: the appendage sticking up and bobbing endearingly against his pelvis. It was red, flushed both from embarrassment and neglect, and Ponk knew that Sam must be <em> dying </em> to be touched.</p><p> </p><p>His suspicions were only confirmed when he later heard what Sam had to say.</p><p> </p><p>The blond had begun to beg for him, ignoring the strain in his voice. He couldn’t wait any longer, he <em> needed </em>to get off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ponkie,” he faltered, wet tears slipping down the sides of his cheeks. “Ponkie, <em> please </em> . I need you. I need you to take care of me, it <em> hurts </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Ponk’s lip curled into a cruel sneer, gazing down at the desperate man below him. “You really need this, don’t you? Does <em> Andrea </em> ever get you this hard?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam immediately shook his head, the action furious and done with intent. He hoped to show Ponk that he loved <em> him </em>, only him. He had to admit that Andrea was a pretty girl, but he ultimately only wanted to be with his Ponkie. He didn’t know how he had been so blind! </p><p> </p><p>Andrea could <em> never </em> be as good as Ponk.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct,” Ponk stated smoothly, licking his lips. He allowed his dry hand to curl around the base of Sam’s length, gently pumping it up and down. Sam cried out from the feeling, sparks of pain shooting through his veins. He felt his whole body jerk from the stimulation, not used to the sudden feeling that went along with the pleasure. Yes, he was happy that he was being touched, but he hadn’t been touched like this in so <em> long </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He was in for one hell of a ride.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk allowed himself to lower his head, breath fanning the sides of Sam’s length. The action elicited a low moan from the blond, one that Ponk always loved to hear. He had heard Sam make those beautiful noises before, but then he had been on the receiving end. Now they had switched, and it was Sam’s turn to take what Ponk had to give him. Sam was moaning <em> because </em> of Ponk. The thought was thrilling to entertain.</p><p> </p><p>Since Ponk had been kind with the little bits of stimulation that he had been giving Sam, the blond thought that he was perhaps calming down. Maybe he would go easy on him later. Maybe he would give him everything that he wanted and more. Maybe Sam would get a <em> reward </em> instead of a punishment, a session that would show him that only <em> Ponk </em>could treat him the best.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, that would never be the case.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk spent what felt like forever teasing Sam, moving his hand up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. He would occasionally let his tongue dart out to lick his lips, but not to directly lick the head of his dick. His lips were so close to his skin, however, that Sam could feel the graze of the wet muscle every time that he would do this. It was horrifying, it was thrilling, and it was one of the best subtle moves that he had ever experienced. </p><p> </p><p>Ponk knew what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>This was <em> his </em> boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>How much had he been hiding from him?</p><p> </p><p>Sam supposed that he didn’t know, and he frankly wouldn’t have gotten the chance to. He had treated Ponk badly, and he deserved every punishment that his boyfriend deemed necessary. He could only gaze at the smaller with wide eyes, vision blurred from tears, quietly muttering “please” on repeat. Ponk simply gazed up at him with an innocent glint in his eyes, one that played his actions off as unknowingly soft. </p><p> </p><p>He looked like an angel even now.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fair.</p><p> </p><p>Sam grunted, leaning back so that his head was against the wall. He had finally gotten somewhat relaxed, although it wasn’t the most comfortable of positions. It was more of accepting the fact that Ponk was probably not going to give, only taking what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Ponk pounced.</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s eyes snapped open, a guttural groan being forced past parted lips. Ponk had allowed himself to take the tip of Sam into his mouth, <em> only </em> the tip. It was still a tease, but less so, and Sam couldn’t be more grateful for the small amount of stimulation that he was receiving. He didn’t deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk let his tongue lave over the slit of Sam’s cock, lapping up salty precum. The taste was obviously not the best, but he didn’t seem to care. Sam had received blowjobs from Ponk before, but this one was different. This one was one that he couldn’t control, one that he could only sit back and take.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk could torture him all he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>If Ponk wanted him to cum, he would.</p><p> </p><p>If Ponk wanted to edge him, he would.</p><p> </p><p>If Ponk wanted to keep Sam for hours on end, making sure that he cried until he physically couldn’t anymore, he was already on his way to doing so.</p><p> </p><p>The more Sam thought about the possibilities, the more afraid he got.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk had control over every part of him.</p><p> </p><p>Every part of his body, every breath that he took, every time he experienced a spasm, pain, or pleasure, that was all Ponk.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was not <em> his </em> right now, <em> he </em> was <em> Ponk’s </em>.</p><p>Sam was about to open his mouth, dare to speak and beg for more, but Ponk had already beaten him to it. The shorter man seemed to utilize the moments at which Sam was the most vulnerable, either lost in his thoughts or dejected due to the situation that he was in. He would pull Sam out of that headspace, make sure that he was back in the present, and show him new things that he had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was no amateur.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was experienced.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Sam would have to talk to his boss about letting Ponk do some more dominant scenes more often. He was fucking <em> incredible </em> at this.</p><p> </p><p>Sam watched as his boyfriend slowly took him deeper, gazing at him with those chocolate brown eyes of his. He looked akin to that of a cute puppy, one that Sam wanted to <em> wreck </em> . However, this was not the time for that. Now the puppy had gotten out of its cage and was running wild, tail wagging as it had a mind of its own. It didn’t care for the rules, it would do whatever it wanted, and that is <em> exactly </em>what Ponk was currently doing.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Sam thought that he was getting more, Ponk pulled back. Whenever Sam thought that Ponk was not going to give him anything more than what he already had gotten, he latched back on with new fervor. It seemed like a never-ending process, one in which Sam could not predict how or when Ponk would go about getting him off. He imagined that if he was watching all of this go down from a different perspective he would have understood it very clearly, but it’s different being the person experiencing the pleasure instead of the one watching. </p><p> </p><p>Sam was slipping back into his head again, thinking of random things. He now had the thought in the back of his mind about Ponk possibly sinking and taking him again, but what he expected was certainly different from what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk had stopped using his hand, determining that he wouldn’t need it anymore. He had allowed Sam to bury himself all the way down his throat, the tight heat constricting around him as Ponk held his face against his hips. His lips brushed the skin by Sam’s pubic hair, eyelashes fluttering as he tried his best not to cry. While Ponk was experienced with blowjobs, he still had a bit of a gag reflex. He was simply getting better at handling things down his throat so that it wouldn’t act up as much.</p><p> </p><p>Sam panted, gazing down at the beautiful man that was under him. His shirt had hiked up, showing the soft curve of his back under the dim light. The blond could barely make out the hint of a mole on the back of Ponk’s neck, a mark that was a beautiful contrast to the normally smooth skin that the shorter man had. Sam loved to graze his fingers over the area, curl his hand around the back of Ponk’s throat, or perhaps let his fingers dig into the skin just around the beauty mark. Whatever he did Ponk adored, and it was only now that he was realizing just how much he had missed it.</p><p> </p><p>He had let himself get distracted by a <em> girl </em>.</p><p> </p><p>A girl!</p><p> </p><p>One of his coworkers!</p><p> </p><p>They should have been doing things for business alone. They should not have been flirting outside of that time. As Sam took in the spit that was sliding down Ponk’s chin, landing in his lap and staining the softness of his thighs slightly darker, he realized that he never needed Miss Botez.</p><p> </p><p>He had an angel all to himself.</p><p> </p><p>How could he have been so blind?</p><p> </p><p>Ponk eventually let out a cough, throat contracting against the cock in his mouth even more. Sam groaned at the feeling, but ultimately didn’t want Ponk to hurt himself. He watched as the raven-haired man pulled off of the blond, taking a few sharp gasps of air to try and calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sam hesitated but brought his hand forward. He let it settle on Ponk’s shoulder, knowing that the natural warmth that he produced was soothing. He wanted nothing more than to pull the other into a loving embrace, kiss him and mark him up, fuck him senseless until he couldn’t remember anything but <em> Sam </em>, but now was not the time. </p><p> </p><p>Now was about <em> Ponk </em>, and Sam was determined to give him everything that he wanted and more.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk glanced over at Sam, eyes wide. He brought his hand up to tentatively wipe at some gathering tears, moving his wrist over the cotton of his shirt to dry the wetness that had been transferred there. He didn’t smile at Sam but he didn’t pull away, which was a good sign. Sam didn’t blame him for being slightly cold either. He had been around Andrea way too much, and he could tell that even though Ponk was trying to play this off, he was slightly hurt.</p><p> </p><p>The least that he could do to make it up to him was give in.</p><p> </p><p>That is why he let Ponk clamber on top of him, one arm hooking gently around the back of his neck. The other went down, hand curling around the base of Sam’s cock. The blond’s breath hitched, cheeks flushed pink, but Ponk could only laugh. Sam had not been granted the release that he had wanted before, but he hoped that he would get it now.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he didn’t, he would listen to Ponk.</p><p> </p><p>It’s what he deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk deserved someone loyal, someone who would do anything to make him happy. Sam knew that he had not been that person recently, but he wanted to be. He wanted to be the man that would make Ponk smile, wanted him to know that he was loved, wanted to be the sunshine on a cloudy day. He wanted to be the source of happiness, a four-leaf clover in the midst of threes, the one person that Ponk could go to when he had a problem.</p><p> </p><p>He had never thought that through his job and his already arrogant tendencies, he would <em> become </em> the problem.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling guilty, Sam decided to try and make it up to Ponk through touch. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, panting softly. Ponk shuddered at the feeling of breath against his skin but quickly recovered. For him, it was showtime. </p><p> </p><p>Ponk pushed his hips down, feeling a bit of resistance against his entrance. Despite having used more fingers than he normally would, he didn’t have lube, so the stretch would be a lot harder to encompass. Nonetheless, Ponk knew that he could do it. He had taken actors dry before — had taken <em> Sam </em>dry before — and was determined to show the other that he could hold his own.</p><p> </p><p>Sam panted against Ponk’s skin in encouragement, not being able to think straight. All he could fathom was the feeling of being surrounded, that familiar tight heat enveloping him once more. Generally, he moved fast, not slow, taking little to no time to appreciate it, but now was different. Ponk was taking things at his own pace, and it appeared that he needed a bit more time to get used to this situation.</p><p> </p><p>That was fine. Sam wouldn’t blame him.</p><p> </p><p>While Sam had been dozing off, Ponk had gotten himself down on the other about halfway. He was smiling now, the hand that was once on the blond’s cock completely away from it. He kept the arm that was around his neck there but moved the other so that he could gently cup Sam’s cheek. Sam let out a whine when he felt his face being brought away from Ponk’s neck, truly taking in the ethereal sight of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was struggling too, but he looked like a prince atop his throne. He was holding himself up with his thighs, body trembling, face slightly constricted as he focused on making sure he was ready to go the next step. His fingers gently caressed every divet on Sam’s face, memorizing what he already knew. Sam instinctively leaned into the palm, eyes watering.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this man that smelled of home and tasted like dreams he couldn’t quite reach. He didn’t deserve waking up every morning in the arms of Aphrodite's child, a descendent that could easily challenge her lustrous beauty. </p><p> </p><p>He had hurt this <em> perfect </em> specimen.</p><p> </p><p>He could never forgive himself for that.</p><p> </p><p>However, if Ponk could begin to, that would already be a win for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Ponk cursed, gazing at Sam with watery eyes. He was also on the verge of tears, pulling the blond closer to him. “You think Andrea can take you like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sam shook his head, closing his eyes. “She could never take me this well. She needed more prep and lube. Nobody can take me as you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Ponk grinned, curly hair sticking to his forehead. He allowed himself to slowly sink on the blond more, whining from the feeling. Sam moaned in unison with him, letting his head tilt back as he felt the familiar sensation of Ponk’s soft ass resting against his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody can <em> love </em> you like I do either,” Ponk added, raising his eyebrows. “Nobody else can do this. Nobody else can make you as desperate as I do. They can’t turn you into a whiny <em> mess </em> like I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded, opening his eyes once more. He pressed his forehead against Ponk’s, not caring about the sticky sweat that was gathering there. If anything, it made the experience that much more alluring, knowing that he could fatigue his boyfriend like this. It was certainly not easy to take all of Sam, but Ponk did it like a champ. In fact, he did it so well that he had already begun pulling himself up, sinking back down to test the waters for a slow pace.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more test moves, Ponk began to experimentally roll his hips. He got the familiar rhythm that he was so used to, making sure that it was good for Sam. Once he had gotten the confirmation he set a constant pace, moving up and down to get pleasure for the both of them. Sam could only sit back and take it.</p><p> </p><p>Wide eyes watched the celestial man that was on top of him, riding his cock like a pro. Ponk was letting out soft whines and whimpers, but he was ultimately still in control of Sam. A smaller hand tangled in those sandy blond locks, forcefully pulling the larger man’s head back so that his neck could be exposed. Sam yelped, but he was soon silenced. Ponk allowed himself to bury his face in the crook there, other hand holding Sam’s hip down to prevent him from moving.</p><p> </p><p>He was not allowed to grind on Ponk.</p><p> </p><p>He was not allowed to gain friction.</p><p> </p><p>He was not allowed to thrust up.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk was truly the one in charge, dictating how much pleasure Sam got and when. He could decide whether Sam went through pain or pleasure, and sometimes a mix of both. Sam was at his mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ponkie,” he croaked, hoping that the sound of his voice would cause the other to have some sort of mercy. “Ponkie, fuck, <em> more </em>—”</p><p> </p><p>“More?” Ponk interrupted him, lips moving against the skin on his neck. “More<em> what </em>? You have to be specific, Sammy. Let me know what you want me to do to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> More </em>,” Sam whispered, vision blurring from another wave of tears. “Need you to ride me, Ponkie. Need it fast, hard, fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Ponk laughed at his desperation, pulling his head back to smile at the other. He moved the hand from Sam’s hair to his cheek, holding his head in place so that they could make eye contact. Sam fell in love with the way that Ponk bit his lip, deliberately slowing his pace down.</p><p> </p><p>He knew exactly what he was doing, causing Sam to moan like that. He made sure that the blond hit his prostate every time, rolling his hips down every time that he would relax. He ground against his boyfriend, pulled almost all the way off of his dick, occasionally curled a hand around the base of it to stimulate him while he moved, and <em>fuck</em>, was it erotic.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see why others would want you,” Ponk gasped, managing to speak in between those arousing whines. “You have a big dick and big muscles, not to mention your tits. You’re a fucking model, Sammy. Too bad that you’re taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Sam agreed, eyes beginning to roll back in his head. He moved one of his hands up to rest over Ponk’s hip, warmth seeping into the other man, but the moment was very short-lived. Ponk curled his own hand around Sam’s wrist — the pads of his fingers nowhere close to touching — and pulled the larger hand away from his body. He had to admit that he missed the warmth, but it was also a way to punish Sam.</p><p> </p><p>No touching.</p><p> </p><p>No hands.</p><p> </p><p>No nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Just <em> them </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em> !” Sam cried again, calling out desperately to his boyfriend. “Ponkie, get me off! I want to cum, Baby! You’re doing so well, I’m sorry for hurting you, but <em> please </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Ponk stopped moving altogether. He simply sat on Sam’s cock, bringing one of his hands up to stroke his chin. His head tilted — the way that it did whenever he was in deep thought — akin to that of a cute puppy. Sam’s heart melted just then, but his twitching erection inside of the other soon brought him back to where he was. He let out another desperate noise, this one a mix between a growl and a whine. Ponk seemed to get the point, eyes flicking back to meet Sam’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he nodded, placing his smaller hands on the large expanse of Sam’s hips. Sam sighed in relief, letting himself relax back against the door of the closet. He watched as Ponk began to move up and down again, starting slow. Once he had gotten used to the motions again he began to move with fervor, an obvious goal in mind. Sam was finally going to get the release that he had been craving!</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Sam to feel that churning feeling in his stomach, the blistering heat that he would soon shoot out and share with his lover. He mumbled something under his breath, not catching what he had said. He supposed that it had been a vague warning, something in the heat of the moment that might not be understood, but it appeared that Ponk had.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until I do, Pretty Boy,” Ponk clicked his tongue, using Sam’s own nickname against him. He really knew how to take even the simplest of things and turn them so that they were under his control. It was impressive for someone of his size and caliber.</p><p> </p><p>Sam certainly didn’t like the fact that he had to wait, but he wouldn’t disobey his precious Ponkie. He had done it multiple times before, but now was not one of those times. He simply sat back, brow furrowed. His hands clenched, nails digging into the plush skin of his palms. It took everything in him to not cum, trying to hold back for Ponk, but he would do it. </p><p> </p><p>Anything for Ponk.</p><p> </p><p>It appeared that Ponk was taking a long time to get to a climax, but it also appeared that he was in no rush. Sam was surprised at how much control that Ponk must have. He wasn’t doing anything in particular to push himself over, already knowing what Sam would do to him when he wanted Ponk to cum quickly. Ponk knew his own strengths and weaknesses, and it was clear that as of now he was enjoying being the one in control. </p><p> </p><p>He rode Sam until he eventually got to that point, thick streams of cum spurting all over both of their chests. Sam brought his hand forwards without warning, curling it tightly around Ponk’s cock. He stroked him through his orgasm, ignoring the half-hearted glare that he got from the other in return. They were both a mess, but it didn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>They had each other. </p><p> </p><p>That’s what mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiled softly, eyes slightly lidded. He pushed his hips up, trying to chase that relief of his own—</p><p> </p><p>But something stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>Ponk had completely pulled off of Sam, sighing as he reached for his discarded pants. Sam blinked a few times, clearing the slight bursts of color that had begun to plague his vision. “Huh?” He whispered, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Ponk hadn't even given Sam a second glance, simply pulling his briefs on. </p><p> </p><p>Sam watched pathetically, seeing Ponk pull his pants up and wrap his mask around his face. He brushed himself off, making sure that there was no stray dust from the different areas of the small room. He reached over and put a hand on the knob of the door, light peeking through the crack as he opened it just a smidge.</p><p> </p><p>It was then when Ponk decided to look back over at Sam.</p><p> </p><p>Sam was flushed all over, a betrayed look on his face. He was covered in Ponk’s cum and still hard as a rock, cock flushed pink and pretty around the tip. It took everything in him to restrain himself from jerking himself until completion, knowing that Ponk wouldn’t want that. He shifted himself to try and get more comfortable, miserably failing, to which Ponk laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You will not be cumming now, and this isn’t over. Get your clothes on and finish the rest of your shift. I’m going to talk to Luke now,” Ponk stated, gesturing toward Sam’s discarded pile of cotton and leather on the floor. “See you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Ponk then slipped out of the closet, closing the door behind him. Sam was left alone and horny, shrouded in darkness. </p><p> </p><p>He understood what Ponk wanted from him now.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted Sam to embarrass himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sam let out a dejected huff, reaching for his clothes on the ground. He took great care in wiping off the cum on his chest, hoping that he wouldn’t have any stains of that later. He then pulled his boxers up (taking great care not to agitate his erection further), getting his shirt and jacket on next. The last articles of clothing were the pants and his belt, fastening the strap through the loops tight enough such that they wouldn’t fall.</p><p> </p><p>Sam knew that the tent in his pants was obvious (it’s especially hard to hide an erection when your dick is larger than average). The marks that were left on his neck were there for full display. He even <em> smelled </em> like Ponk, knowing that the smaller used a very special bottle of fruity perfume each morning. He preferred to smell sweeter as opposed to bitter like most colognes, and it was something that Sam and everyone else at the Badlands company had learned to adore.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way that Sam could hide what happened. The perfume scent would be obvious to anyone that passed by him or started up a conversation. They would catch a whiff and immediately recognize it as Ponk’s scent, only it was on <em> Sam </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sex workers aren’t naive.</p><p> </p><p>It would only take one look at him to figure out what went down.</p><p> </p><p>All Sam could do was take a deep breath, pushing the door open as he stepped outside into the main hallway. He had thought that he would be safe — this particular area of the building was rarely used by workers from other departments — but he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, when director Antfrost and his prized boyfriend RedVelvet walked past a very sheepish-looking Sam, it didn’t take long for word to spread about what Ponk had done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey.</p><p>Hey you.</p><p>Yes, you.</p><p>There is another reason why I wrote this fic.</p><p>I need to plug some shit, so here we go!</p><p>First of all, let me plug my own shit. I have a Discord server now! There are still some things that need to be set up and we don't have a lot of people, but things always start off slow. If you would like to help grow a community, please join Astrid's Universe! It's very friendly and accepting to anyone! The link is <a href="https://discord.gg/3WxPJSVfEQ">here</a>.</p><p>Alright, time to plug shit for my friends. The two people that I am about to mention are some of the sweetest people that I have ever met, and I am more than proud to be associated with them and to read their works. They have Discord servers of their own, but I will not plug them here. You have to go read their fics in order to gain access to them. I am present in those Discord servers as well, so you will see me pop in and out! Now, onto the specifics!</p><p>The first person that I am going to promote is Prim. He (or they, whichever pronouns that you prefer for him) is a very talented writer and gives me a lot of inspiration for fics that I write. He also does a lot of work with clay and is honestly one of the funniest guys that I have ever met. Please go check out his latest fic, listed below!<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646871/chapters/70220364">Primilex's Latest Fic</a></p><p>The second person that I am going to promote is Gear. Gear is not only a very talented writer but a talented artist. He also comes up with amazing ideas that I keep in mind for later projects. He and I have also developed our own AUs and given each other advice for different topics. If you want to see more Sam content, check his profile out! He only has one fic, but it's a Prison!Dream x Warden!Sam sort of thing and it's really good! The link is below.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990176/chapters/71145990">Gear's Fic</a></p><p>Thank you for reading through this long note! I will do my normal outro now, and please consider checking out my Discord server and the fics of my very talented friends! They deserve all the love in the world! :)</p><p>As always, thank you for reading, and stay safe! COVID is still at large!</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Astrid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>